My Heart Belongs to You
by SMiLeYgUrL516
Summary: Adi and Manny go to BC for vacation and their family reunion and bring Jimmy, Chester, Paige, and Spinner along. Reuniting with her old friends Adi finds out something shocking that her best friend and her ex boyfriend kept from her before she went to T.O
1. Chapter 1: She's Home

**Chapter One: She's Home**

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it __Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u played loudly on the radio when her alarm came on. _She looked over to see Jimmy getting up also. She rolled over to lay on him and said,

"It's too early. I wanna go back to bed"

"I know but we gotta get ready to leave soon. We could sleep on the plane," he says kissing her neck

"I'm gonna take a shower," she says getting up and going to the bathroom

"Where's my kiss?" he asked, she came back and blew him a kiss and went back into the bathroom and took a shower

A half hour later she came out wearing a white tank top and sweat pants. She looked around her room to see that no one was there. She ran upstairs and saw that everyone was eating

"Hungry?" Kayla asked

"No," she answered and went back downstairs to check her e-mails. She had two from her friend Megan

Hey Babygurl!

We missed you ova here. Especially Ralfi. But we hope to see you ova the summer. Mostly me cuz you still need to hook me up with José. I kno we haven't talked in a while, things ova here are crazy. You wouldn't believe. In your last e-mail you asked me to send you some pix of all of us. We're all in it except Roxy. She's been out a lot. But there's a pic of her in there. We wanna see you Babygurl. Oh yea Rico wants to kno if you gotta man I told him yea cuz u told me about those guys in when you moved to T.O. Do you?

Luv you always

Meg

BF4L

She smiled and responded to the message

Meggi!

I miss ya soo much! You're right I do have man his name is Jimmy and he's amazing so tell Rico. And what's up with Roxy she hasn't e-mailed me since I moved here. And why is everything crazy? Don't worry about the José deal I'll take care of it. Thanx for the pix, I haven't seen them yet but I will soon. And tell Ralfi that I miss him a lot… a lot a lot lol. Talk 2 ya lata

Luv always

Babygurl

HG4L

She sent the message and went to Megan's other e-mail and looked at the pictures

"Hey," she heard Jimmy say. She turned around and smiled at him

"Checked my e-mails," she told him, "They wanna see me"

"Well they will when we get there," he says pulling her out the chair, wrapping his arms around her waist

"Yup," she says wrapping her arms around his neck

"So what time are we leavin?" he asked

"Plane leaves at 6:30," she answered

"Um its almost 6:00. We're leavin in a few minutes so finish doin what you gotta do and me and the boys will bring the bags, he let her go and went upstairs to get Spinner and Chester. Meanwhile Adrianna saved her e-mails and turned off her laptop and put it in its bag

"Do we have everything," Jonathan asked as they got to the terminal

"Yes," they all said

"Good," Kayla replied

"So you'll be there for the reunion right?" she asked her parents

"Yes we'll be there," Kayla answered

"Okay, there's an escalade waiting for you guys to drive to the hotel, wherever. Just don't destroy it. And call us when you get to the hotel okay," he said

"Okay and give Arianna a bog hug and kiss for me. She'll be at the reunion too right?" she asked

"Yeah. We'll pull her out of summer camp when the time comes," Kayla says giving her a hug. Then she went to her dad and hugged him also

"I'll call you," she said and got on the plane. She sat next to Jimmy and fell sleep

"Adi… Adi wake up," Jimmy said shaking her

"What," she said

"We're here," he told her and she looked out the window and saw that she was home…

**A/N: This is my sequel ya! I hope ya enjoy this as much as ya liked _The Only One I Love_ **

**Wuts really good Princess**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet My Crew

**Chapter Two: Meet _My_ Crew**

**A/N: Here's the Crew's description:**

**Roxanne a.k.a Roxy: Adi's best friend, she's super cool and laid back, she always tries to keep the peace, she a little snobby because she's quick to chump you off, she mixed she has jade eyes and dark brown hair and everyone calls her "Roxy"**

**Jalissa a.k.a Trini: Adi's other best friend, she has a honey complexion, soft brown eyes, she recently got her hair dyed so its light brown, she has a more voluptuous body, she had a lot of guys chasing her. She has a stud in her nose, and she's known as "Trini" because her and her family are from Trinidad and all her brothers are in a gang and she's quick to start a fight, most of the girls at her school are afraid of her, but she's very laid back, always gives her opinion and is not shy, she's very aggressive.**

**Megan: Adi's best friend who use to live in T.O. she's a very smart student, she even skipped a grade, she's kinda short, dark caramel skin, and she has short black hair and is madly in love with José but is afraid to tell him  
**

**Rafael a.k.a Ralfi: he's the oldest out of his twin brother Rico by a minute. He has caramel skin and mysterious hazel eyes. He has jet-black braids. He's very attractive, he's laid back and a big flirt, sometimes he comes off a little cocky but he's just a helpless romantic. He's the star player on his basketball team and likes to be called "Ralfi" and calls Adi his sister **

**Rico: he's Rafael's younger twin. He has caramel skin and jet-black braids, and he comes off as a real bad boy. He can be rude but he's sweet to the ladies, he wears his cloths baggy, and likes to sag a little, he's very thuggish.**

**José: a muscular guy, he's on the football team, he has light brown skin, dark brown eyes, he has short curly hair, he use to be like Benny but he changed, now very sweet, charming and laid back**

**Benny a.k.a B-Luv: he is a tall skinny guy, gray eyes, he has a yellow complexion, he has dark black hair and it is braided to the back, he's really rude, a playa and very cocky, he thinks every girl likes him so he tells them to call him "B-Luv", he's more of a pretty boy so he dresses up like Usher**

"So you nervous?" Manny asked as they put their luggages in the escalade

"Yes," Adrianna said as she and the others got in the car and she started the ignition

"So where we goin first?" Paige asked

"Um we could go get somethin to eat, check in at the hotel, or cruse around," she replied

"Lets go to the hotel first," Manny said and Adrianna drove off to the hotel

"Okay Manny and Chester have room 901, Jimmy and I have 902, you and Spin have 903," Adrianna said giving out the keys and they went into their rooms

"Finally! I can sleep again," she said as she laid on the bed. Jimmy laid on top of her

"But don't you wanna see your friends?" he asked

"I will," she replied puling out her phone and called her father

"Hey we're here… yeah… okay… we will…love you, bye," she closed her phone and put it on the night stand

"So what do you wanna do now?" he asked getting off of her

"Sleep. Everyone wont be at Meg's til 1:00. So lets sleep," she said he laid next to her and wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep also

It was around noon when Adrianna woke up. She started unpacking their things until it was 1:00; she changed her clothes into camouflage Capri's, a tight white wife beater, white uptowns, and a camouflage trucker's hat

"Jimmy wake up!" she yelled

"What," he said sitting up quickly

"It's after 1:00. I wanna see 'em now," she replied

"Aight," he said. She grabbed her cell and keys and they got the others and left. Minutes later they pulled in front of a house

"Meg's," Manny said

"Yup," she replied getting outta the car with the others. They walked up to the front porch and she knocked on the door. Megan opened the door and tried to squeal but Adrianna had her hand over mouth already

"Everybody here?" she whispered. Megan nodded her head as tears started to form. She moved her hand

"I missed you soo much Babygurl," Megan said giving her a hug

"I know I missed you too. So everybody's here?" she asked

"Roxy's not here," Megan replied letting them all in

"What's her deal?" Manny asked

"You don't wanna know," Megan said giving her a hug

"Meg this is my boyfriend Jimmy," she said

"Damn girl. You really found a cute one," Megan says

"I know. And this is Paige, her boyfriend Spinner and Manny's man Chester," she said

"Hi," they said and they went upstairs

"You guys would not believe who's here," Megan said as she came into her room with Adrianna by her side

"Babygurl!" they all yelled as they ran to hug her

"Hey," she said back

"Damn Babygurl," Rico said circling her

"Damn Rico," she said back

"Adi?' Rafael said as he came into the room

"Ralfi," she said giving him a hug

"I missed you," he said letting her go

"I missed you too," she said as tears started to form

"What about us?" José asked making her laugh

"I missed you guys too," she said wiping her tears away, "Anyways, this Jimmy my boyfriend-"

"Boyfriend huh," Ralfi said giving her a look

"Don't worry he's nothing like Markus. And this is Paige, her boyfriend Spinner and Manny's man Chester. Guys this is Rafael a.k.a Ralfi. He's twin #1. That's Rico, twin #2. That's Jalissa a.k.a Trini. That's Benny who want every girl he sees to call him B- Luv. And that cutie over there is José," she says pointing to each one

"So you my lil sista's new boyfriend huh?" Ralfi asked

"Yeah," Jimmy answered

"And he's amazing. He always makes me smile. He makes everything okay to me. Besides he's everything Markus isn't. And even though we've been together for ten months I know what my heart tells me. And my heart told me to love him and I do. And he loves me too. You wanna know what else my heart told me? To lose my virginity to him and I did… on Christmas," she said

"You had sex?" Ralfi asked

"Yeah," she and Jimmy answered

"Woah, Babygurl ain't no baby any more," Benny said

"She's real serious Ralfi," Manny said, "You should see them together. Always smiling, happy… always in a deep kiss"

"Yeah. Its like they were made for each other," Paige says

"Especially when she fought Hazel- oops," Spinner said. She gave him an evil look

"You fought? After you promised me?" Ralfi asked

"Let me explain," she said," After Jimmy and I got together his ex found out and started poppin shit about me cause she wanted him back. She lost her friends because of that and that got her really mad. Then at prom Jimmy and I won prom king and queen. We're on stage and she comes from behind and rips off my dress exposing my breasts. I got tired of it. I tried to tell Jimmy about my last fight but she came and started again so I fought her. I almost chocked her but Jimmy pulled me off of her and broke the fight. We left her there and went to my crib. Then outta nowhere Carmen shows up at my door, then the police. I had to explain what really happened cause she told them we were harassing her and jumped her. I was being charged with assault and robbery cause she told them I stole her necklace. A friend of ours had the prom and the fight on camera and showed it to them. Then another friend of ours came and told us that he just saw her with the necklace on. The police said that they'd discuss it with our parents and let them deal with it. Our parents got together and her parents said that they were tryna find reasons for then to go back to Somalia. This was the perfect reason. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise but it just happened. Plus If I didn't get into that fight I'd probably wouldn't be here right now"

"At least you didn't get arrested again," Ralfi said giving her a hug

'Now that's off my chest can someone please tell me what's goin on with Roxy?" she asked. Rico, Ralfi, José, Benny, Trini, and Megan all looked at each other and said,

"Umm…"


	3. Chapter 3: Roxy's Baby

**Chapter Three: Roxy's Baby**

"Yo, Meg call up Roxy and tell her to bring her ass ova here," Trini said handing her the phone. Megan took the phone and dialed Roxanne's number

"Hello?" Roxy asked

"Hey Rox, its Meg," she said back

"What's up," Roxy said in happy tone

"Nuthin were just chillin and we wanted to know if you wanted to chill with us," she replied

"At your crib?" Roxy asked

"Yeah. Will you come," she asked

"… Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes," Roxy hung up the phone and Megan said

"She'll be here in ten minutes. Adi I hope your ready"

"Ready for what?" she asked

"You'll see Babygurl," Benny said

About ten minutes later the door knocked

"Stay here," Megan told Adrianna and went downstairs to open the door

"Hey Meg," Roxy said coming in

"Hey," Megan said as she took her baby and closed the door and they went upstairs

"Ba- Babygurl? You're here?" Roxy said as tears rolled down her face

"Hey," she said walking to her. Roxy backed away and ran out the room crying. Adrianna followed her into the bathroom, "Rox, what's wrong?" she gave her a hug

"Nothing. Its just… you're here," she answered whipping her tears away and they walked back into the room

"Everything okay?" Jimmy asked

Yeah," she said then looked at Megan who was holding a baby, "Who's… who's baby is that?"

"Mine," Roxy said quickly. Adrianna stood there staring

"You baby? You, you had a baby?" she asked

"Yeah two months ago," Roxy says taking her baby away from Megan

"That means you got pregnant in August. Who's the father?" she asked

"Oh… um you don't know him," Roxy replied, Trini rolled her eyes

"Well is he helping you take care of the baby?" she asked

"Yeah. Um who are they?" Roxy asked looking at Jimmy and the others

"This is Manny's boyfriend Chester. That's Paige, her boyfriend Spinner and my boyfriend Jimmy," she answered

"Yeah the boyfriend she lost her virginity to," Benny says smiling

"What! Babygurl when did this happen?" Roxy asked

"Christmas," Jimmy answered wrapping his arms around Adi's waist

"I can't believe you had sex adi," Roxy said

"And I can't believe you had a baby and no one told me about it," she said

"Cause we didn't want you to get hurt," Trini said

"Why would I get hurt?" she asked

"I thought you would hate me if you found out," Roxy said

"I could never hate you," she said

"You wanna hold him?" Roxy asked. Adi took the baby from Roxanne's arms

"Hi baby. What's your name?" she asked

"Damonte," Roxy said

"Hi Damonte, I'm Adi. You're so gorgeous…"

"I can't believe Roxy had a baby," Adi said to Jimmy as she laid on their bed

"But what's up with Trini. She was rollin her eyes at Rox," he said lying next to her

"I don't know. But I do think they're keepin somethin from me. I mean its Roxy's baby. I wanna know who the father is"


	4. Chapter 4: Markus

**Chapter Four: Markus**

"So what are we doin today?" Manny asked as they got in the escalade

"We're goin to the park," Adi answered as she drove off to the park where they met up with Adi's friends

"Yo what's really good," Ralfi said to Jimmy givin him dap

"Chillin yo," Jimmy said taking the ball away from Benny and started dribbling it

"So we playin or what?" Rico asked

"Yeah. Me, you, and Jimmy against Benny, José, Spinner, and Chester," Ralfi said and they started playin ball. Meanwhile the girls sat on the picnic tables and talked

"So you and Jimmy have been together for ten months. And you're havin sex with him. You've never done that with Markus so why do it with Jimmy?" Megan asked

"Jimmy's totally different. He's smart, sweet, he always makes me smile, and he respects me. Makes me feel special," she answered

"Aww. Now off the Jimmy subject. When are you gonna help me. Hook me up with José," Megan said

"Don't worry. I deal with it," she replied with a smile

"Yo what up Ralfi," a boy said walking up to them. The boys stopped playin

"…What up," Ralfi said back to the boy

"Ya need another player?" he asked

"Aight," Rico said and they continued to play

"Hey who's that?" Paige asked pointing to the boy

"Oh that's Markus," Megan said. Adrianna stopped smiling and looked at Markus. Then all of a sudden the ball comes rolling to her feet. Markus came running

"Adi? You're here?" he asked

"I'm standing right here aren't I?" she asked

"I missed you," he said tryin to give her a kiss

"Don't," she said backing away

"Why? Don't you miss me?" he asked

"No I don't. I'm with someone Markus," she answered

"Who?" he asked

"Jimmy," Megan answered

"Who the fuck is Jimmy?" he asked

"I am," Jimmy said as he and the boys stood behind the girls

"When I moved to T.O it was the best thing that ever happened to me cuz I wasn't gonna see you. I met Jimmy and he's amazing. He's everything you're not," she said

"That's why she lost her virginity to him," Trini said

"What!" he yelled

"Yeah," she replied

"Why?" he asked

"Cuz he doesn't fuck every girl he sees! He's always there when I need him! He doesn't treat me like his toy! He loves me!" she yelled

"I love you!" he yelled back

"No! You don't! Cuz if you did you wouldn't have fucked other girls; you wouldn't have left me home alone when my parents were gone! You would've meant it when you told me you loved me," she says as tears rolled down her cheek and walked to the escalade. Jimmy followed

"Adi," he said, she turned around to see him pull her into a hug

"You okay?" he asked letting her go

"Yeah. I'm fine," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss

**A/N: Wuts reely good Princess! R&R ya.**

**Holla acha gurl **

**SMiLeY**


	5. Chapter 5: The Well Kept Secret

**Chapter Five: The Well Kept Secret**

The next morning Adi woke up to the sound of the shower running. She smiled, got up, and walked into the bathroom and took off her clothes and got in also. She stood behind Jimmy and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back. He removed her hands and turned around

"I woke you up?" he asked holding her. She nodded, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be," she replied and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and turned so that she was under the shower head

"I'm so tired," she says moving her hair out of her face

"I could tell, your hair was all over the place," he replied kissing her neck. She lifted his head and looked into his eyes, he brushed sopping wet hair away from her eyes

"You're beautiful," he said. She felt heat rise to her cheeks, as she turned crimson. She leaned in and tenderly kissed him. His lips had beads of water on them but they were soft and warm. He trailed kisses across her jaw line and kissed her neck. He kissed the middle of her neck down to her chest. He gently nibbled and kissed her cleavage and came back up to her. He pinned her against the wall and let his hands wander down the sides of her body and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let him thrust himself into her. A soft moan escaped her mouth and she felt corners of his mouth turn upwards. He liked the water beads off her bottom lip then moved down and licked and sucked her neck. She ran her hands down his back. He came back up and kissed her again. She nibbled on his lower lip as he swept his tongue around her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. A half hour later they came out holding hand with towels wrapped around them

"So what are we doin today?" he asked going through the drawer

"We're goin to the park again," she answered pulling an outfit out the closet. She then went to the dresser and pulled out a white lace bra and panties. She dropped the towel and put on her bra and panties then put on her blue jean mini skirt and white tank top that says: _Property of Jimmy Brooks_ in blue and black graffiti and her blue jean jacket. She went into the bathroom dried and brushed her hair out then went back into the room and put on the white truckers hat that says: _POJB_ in blue and black graffiti and her blue and black Air Force Ones. She looked over at Jimmy who was only wearing blue jeans and his white uptowns. He looked over at her and smiled. She beckoned him over with her finger. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed down so that he was lying in the bed. She climbed on top of him and they started kissing. Her arms around his neck and his hand up her skirt. Then there was a knock on the door. Adrianna got up and answered the door to see Manny

"Hey. We're ready to go," Manny said

"Aight hold on," she said as Jimmy put on his white tee and grabbed the keys and their cell phones and left to the park to meet the others

"Hey guys," she said to them

"Hey Babygurl," Roxy said

"Where's Damonte?" she asked

"Oh he's with his father," Roxy answered

"Oh," she replied sitting on the swing. Roxy sat on the one next to her and asked

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just shocking that you have a baby," she answered

"I guess its pretty shocking," Roxy agreed. Adrianna looked at Trini who was rolling her eyes

"Trini what the hell is our problem," she asked

"Fine I'll tell you since no one else will. You should be hatin her not talkin to her," Trini said

"Why. What the hell are you talkin about?' she asked

"Damonte's father is Markus," Trini said

"What!" Adi yelled

"He cheated on you with your best friend and got her pregnant. That's why she didn't email or call you since you left," Trini said

"Hey what's goin on?" Markus asked as he walked over with Damonte in his arms

"You cheated on me with Roxy my best friend. You got her pregnant," she said as tears rolled down her face

"What does it matter to you? We're not together," he said

"And I'm glad I wasn't fuckin you in the shower earlier but that's not the fuckin point! The point is that you cheated on me with Roxy when we were together! I can't do this anymore. Fuck ya! Oh and Roxy I lied. I could hate you and I do. Don't talk to me," she said

"Adi," Roxy said crying

"I said don't talk to me you fuckin slut!" she yelled and ran away. Jimmy tried to go after her but Rico and Ralfi held him back

"Let her go man," Rico said

"Yeah she needs to be alone for a minute," Ralfi said

"Why'd you do that Jalissa?" Roxy asked whipping her tears away

"She deserved to know. But I could've sworn we promised each other that we wouldn't fuck around with each other's men when we were in junior high. We all kept our promise Roxanne. You didn't. Don't talk to us. Man you are a slut, a ho. What a bitch," Trini said and they walked away leaving Markus and Roxanne at the park with their baby

**A/N: Ya like? If u don't know what's goin on then read the first story _The Only One I Love_ **

**Holla acha gurl **

**SMiLeY**


	6. Chapter 6: Shoulda Cheated

**Chapter Six: Shoulda Cheated**

Adrianna sat in the sand staring out at the ocean, crying, and thinking about when she and Markus were together

First of all let me say u can't accuse me of all the things

You know that you are guilty of  
And I see that it easy for you to blame everything on me  
If that's the case I should go have my fun and do all the

Things you say I do  
Boy I cant continue to take this from you

"_I really like you Adi," Markus said_

"_I really like you too," she said_

"_Will you go out with me?" he asked_

"_Yeah," she answered and they leaned in and kissed_

I might as well have cheated on you as much as you accuse me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you as much as you accuse me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club as much as you accuse me of clubbin  
I might as well have thrown away my love as much as you accuse me...  
I should've cheated

"_I don't like him," Jonathan said_

"_But daddy," she said_

"_No buts Adrianna! Stay away from him!" he yelled and walked away leaving her alone to cry_

Let me say I was out with somebody else when my gurl told me she saw you with some gurl  
But I didn't accuse you of something that I didn't see myself  
Realize that I would never do anything to disrespect you  
Trust me you gotta stop accusing me

"_Where were you," Markus said angrily_

"_I was lookin for you," she said sitting on his bed_

"_You cheatin on me?" he asked_

"_No! I would never cheat on you Markus!" she yelled_

I might as well have cheated on you as much as you accuse me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you as much as you accuse me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club as much as you accuse me of clubbin  
I might as well have thrown away my love as much as you accuse me…

"_Adi," he said_

"_Yeah," she replies_

"_I love you," she smiled_

"_I love you too," they lean in and kissed_

Don't you know I wish I knew that you would treat me this way  
If you don't promise me that you'll change your ways I'm leavin today  
And I ain't comin back and waitin like that  
Was a man to me  
All this jealousy  
I'm your everything what will you do without me  
Why you trippin

"_I can't take this anymore," she yelled_

"_What?" he asked_

"_I'm moving… to T.O," she replied as tears ran down her face_

"_When?" he asked_

"_Two months," she answered_

I might as well have cheated on you as much as you accuse me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you as much as you accuse me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club as much as you accuse me of clubbin  
I might as well have thrown away my love as much as you accuse me...  
I should've cheated

"_I can't be with you anymore," she said_

"_Why!" he yelled_

"_Your messin around with other girls, and always accusing me of stuff your doin. I'm sorry its over"_

I shoulda lied  
I shoulda cheated  
Maybe I shoulda went out to the club  
Or maybe I... I shoulda done it I shoulda given away all my love  
Or maybe I shoulda played you cause you don't appreciate me  
Nooo and I tried to stay down with you but your makin it hard for me!

Can't you see it baby!

"_Are you ready to go?" Kayla asked_

"_Yeah. I can't wait to star over," she said as they got in the car_

I might as well have cheated on u as much as you accuse me of cheating  
I might as well have lied to you as much as you accuse me of lying  
I might as well have gone to the club as much as you accuse me of clubbin  
I might as well have thrown away my love as much as you accuse me...  
I should've cheated

_She stared out the window with tears rolling down her cheek. She looked over at Arianna who was coloring. She stopped to see her big sister in tears. Arianna whipped her sister's tears away. Adrianna smiled and kissed her sister's hand and continued staring out the window_

I should've cheated as much as you accuse me of cheating  
I should've cheated as much as you accuse me of lying...lying...lying...lying...lying...lying  
As much as you accuse me of clubbin...clubbin...clubbin...clubbin...clubbin  
As much as you accuse me of cheating  
I should've cheated

I should've cheated

I should've cheated

I should've cheated

I should've cheated

I should've cheated

"I should've cheated," she said whipping her tears away


	7. Chapter 7: Shake it off

**Chapter Seven: Shake it off**

"So where'd she go?" Jimmy asked

"Sunset Beach," Rico and Ralfi said at the same time

"Aight lets go," Jimmy replied. They got in the escalade and went to the beach

Adrianna continued to stare out at the ocean, crying. Then she notices some one sit next to her. She looked over to see Jimmy

"This is my favorite place. I always use to come here to think or just to look at the ocean," she says still staring out at the ocean

"You okay?" he asked

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my mind," she answered

"Come on let's go," he says getting up. She got up also. He whipped her tears away and they went to the escalade

"I wanna drive," she said. She got in the drivers seat and drove off. She turned on the radio and Mariah Carey's _Shake It Off _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Cause the loving ain't the same _

_And you keep on playing games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Just like the Calgon commercial _

_I really gotta get up outta here _

_And go somewhere _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Gotta make that move _

_Find somebody who _

_Appreciates all the love I give _

_Boy I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta do what's best for me _

_Baby and that means I gotta _

_Shake it off _

_By the time you get this message _

_It's gonna be too late _

_So don't bother paging me _

_Cause I'll be on my way _

_See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes _

_Just ask your momma she knows _

_You're gonna miss me baby _

_Hate to say I told you so _

_Well at first I didn't know _

_But now it's clear to me _

_You would cheat with all your freaks _

_And lie compulsively _

_So I packed up my Louis Vuitton _

_Jumped in your ride and took off _

_You'll never ever find a girl _

_Who loves you more than me _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Cause the loving ain't the same _

_And you keep on playing games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Just like the Calgon commercial _

_I really gotta get up outta here _

_And go somewhere _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta make that move _

_Find somebody who _

_Appreciates all the love I give _

_Boy I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta do what's best for me _

_Baby and that means I gotta _

_Shake it off _

_I Gotta _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... (I'm gunna shake it off _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... _

_I found out about a gang _

_Of your dirty little deeds _

_With this one and that one _

_By the pool, on the beach, in the streets _

_Heard y'all was _

_Hold up my phone's breakin' up _

_I'ma hang up and call the machine right back _

_I gotta get this off of my mind _

_You wasn't worth my time _

_So I'm leaving you behind _

_Cause I need a real love in my life _

_Save this recording because _

_I'm never coming back home _

_Baby I'm gone _

_Don't cha know _

_I just gotta shake you off _

_Cause the loving ain't the same _

_And you keep on playing games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Just like the Calgon commercial _

_I really gotta get up outta here _

_And go somewhere _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Gotta make that move _

_Find somebody who _

_Appreciates all the love I give _

_Boy I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta do what's best for me _

_Baby and that means I gotta _

_Shake it off _

_I Gotta _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... ooooo _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... shake it off _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off...oooh _

_shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it _

_Off... _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Cause the loving ain't the same _

_And you keep on playing games _

_Like you know I'm here to stay _

_I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Just like the Calgon commercial _

_I really gotta get up outta here _

_And go somewhere _

_I gotta shake it off _

_Gotta make that move _

_Find somebody who _

_Appreciates all the love I give _

_Boy I gotta shake, shake it off _

_Gotta do what's best for me _

_Baby and that means I gotta _

_Shake it off _


	8. Chapter 8: New Couple

**Chapter Eight: New Couple**

"Meg you ready?" Adi asked

"Ready for what?" Megan asked

"To get your man," she replied

"Yes finally!" Megan yelled

"Yo ya wanna go out side?" José asked as he walked through the door. Adi hit Megan on the side and she said

"I'll go"

"Cool lets go," he said and they went out side

"So how bout some one on one?" he asked

"Ok but I'm not that good," she replied and they started to play. While they were playing Megan finally got the ball and ran with out dribbling and tried to shoot it in

"Dang girl would call that traveling but you didn't get the ball in anyway," he says

"Shut up," she says smiling and pushing him. José picked her up like he was gonna slam her

"Put me down!" she screamed laughing

"And what is you gonna do if I don't?" he asked. She looked at José and they leaned in and kissed. After about a minute she pulled away smiling

"Um um I-I just… I like you," she told him

"I like you too," he replied

"I had a crush on you for a while," she confessed

"I know. Adi told me," he said smiling. She smiled kissed him

"Aww," Manny said peeking through the window

"Yeah. I love playing matchmaker. Now they're a couple," Adi said smiling and looking them kiss


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Tears pt 1

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Tears Pt.1**

"Baby!" Jimmy yelled from the bathroom

"What! She yelled back

"You sure you don't wanna come downstairs to eat?' he asked

"No I'm fine," she said

"Aight. We'll be downstairs if you need us," he said giving her a kiss then he left. She walked to the window and looked at the view of the city. Then she heard the door close

"Back so soon?" she asked. She felt him cup his hand around her eyes, she didn't know he had gotten this close; she didn't even hear him move. A deep scratchy haunting voice whispered into her ear,

"Guess who," she panicked, the voice wasn't his

"Who the hell is this?" she asked. She meant for her voice to sound strong but instead her voice shook and cracked a bit

"Scared now are we? But the other day you seemed so tough. And I have to say I found that really sexy," she felt him stroke the side of her arm

"Get the fuck off me," she said regaining her courage

"That's a good girl put some fight into it," he whispered into her ear, he then pressed his wet lips against her and kissed her neck. She struggled to loosen her self from his grasp but he just gripped harder

"Woah not that much we wouldn't want you going anywhere," he said then turned her around. She stepped back,

"I said get the fuck away from me"

"Its ok babe don't get mad, I can almost guarantee that when we leave this room you'll be happier than you've been with that nigga," he smiled as he rubbed her jaw line with his thumb. She slapped his hand away from her face

"Calm down," he said his voice a little louder

"Markus, get away from me before I hurt you," she threatened trying to sound stronger than she really felt. He completely disregarded that threat

"You know that outfit looks really good on you. Till look even better off of you though," he grinned and licked his lip. He leaned in and whispered in her ear,

"Don't worry, Vie got protection," her eyes widened in horror as soon as he said that. She pushed him away with all the strength you had. He flew back about ten feet and landed on his butt. He looked up at her and glared. She looked at him then the door. Without thinking she ran as fast as she could towards the door. She was almost there when he wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled her. Her chin collided with the floor and she bit her tongue. The taste of blood filled her mouth. His other hand grabbed the same ankle and pulled her towards him. She tried to free herself from his grasp by wiggling her leg but his grasp just tightened. He pulled her in front of him and straddled her

"I tried to play nice Adrianna, I really did. But if you don't want to cooperate then fuck that," he placed his hands on her chest and caressed your breasts roughly. She tried to move her hips to get him off of her but he just smiled,

"You know that's just turning me on right," he said then licked his lips once again. He leaned in and was about to kiss her. She lifted her left hand and punched him as hard as she could. He leaned back and covered his face. She had to think quickly. But suddenly he uncovered his face and revealed a red eye that was already swelling. He rose up his hand to slap her; she lifted her right arm, and hit him on the side of his head. He fell to the floor and she struggled to pull herself out from underneath him. She stood up and went for the door again. He grabbed her and threw her towards the dresser. She fell to the floor and grasped the dresser to get up again. He grabbed her by her neck and lifted her up, he pinned her down to the dresser

"That's it bitch. You're gonna stay still and shut the fuck up," she pulled her arm back and reared up to punch him. He grabbed her arm and twisted it

"Stay still!" he screamed. He pulled his arm back and slapped her across the face. The side of her head hit the dresser. She turned back to face him,

"Get the fuck off me Markus!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she kneed him in the crotch and sat up. He pushed her back and slapped her. He pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. She bit down on his tongue hard. He pulled back and she spit in his face then pushed him off and tried to run away. He grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed

"JIMMY! JIMMY! JIMMY! HEL-" he slapped her again

"Shut up bitch!" she attempted to kick him again but he grabbed her leg. He tore off her BabyPhat t-shirt down the middle and exposed her chest. He leaned down and kissed her breasts. As he did so he pulled her skirt down. She tried and tried to get loose but he was too strong. He was pinning her down and it was almost impossible to move. She wanted to cry, she felt so helpless, and she hated feeling that way. But she couldn't think of any way to fight back. She lay there on the bed with Markus practically on top of her and she couldn't do anything but think. He had already taken off her skirt and it was hanging around her ankles. The only thing she could do was scream,

"JIMMY JIMMY JIMMY! HELP HELP HELP!" she shouted. Markus was getting angrier, he slapped her again. It hurt more than the last time, but she couldn't tell if it was because he hit her harder or if it was just because her cheek was raw. He unclipped the front of her bra and massaged her breasts. He leaned in again and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She started to squirm like crazy attempting to get free of him. She leaned up and bit his arm, hard. She kicked him backwards and he hit the headboard. She got up but he ran towards her and pushed her down again. Her head hit the headboard with a loud bang and her ears started to ring. He pulled down his pants and his boxers and she looked away. She tried to lift her leg to kick him again but he was already holding it down. He attempted to pull down her panties but she was holding it up with one hand

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as loud as possible. She then pulled her face back awaiting the next slap. It hit, hard. He then covered her mouth and nose with his hand.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they heard her scream

"Adi" Jimmy said, "ADI? WHATS WRONG?" he screamed from the hallway as they ran to the room. Markus panicked and held his hand down harder. She couldn't breathe. She started to buck wildly, her body in need of some air, but he remained there pressing down hard. The door banged open and Jimmy and the others stared down at her half naked then at Markus who was constricting her breathing. Her eyes widened as she pleaded for Jimmy to do something. He ran over and knocked Markus to the ground. He got on top of him and started to punch him. Markus tried to fight back but he couldn't, he just stayed there, helpless. Jimmy screamed at Markus and beat the shit out of him. She quickly re-clipped the front of her bra and pulled up her skirt. She tried to put on her shirt but couldn't, it was completely ruined. Jimmy got up from Markus and looked over at her,

"Adi are you ok? You're bleeding," he came over and rubbed some blood off of her bottom lip. Her nostrils flared and she wrapped her arms around him, and she cried. He held her tightly,

"I'm so sorry," he looked at Spinner and Chester and said, "Get him outta here," they helped Markus up and threw him out the room. Jimmy let her go and she went into the bathroom. She tore off all her clothes and turned on the shower and jumped in. she poured watermelon scented body wash onto a sponge and scrubbed her chest vigorously. She scrubbed her arms and chest ands legs until her entire body was raw. She poured shampoo into her hair and lathered until her entire head was covered in foam. She wanted any trace of Markus off of her. She scrubbed her face and neck then rinsed off all of the soap and did again. She conditioned her hair and brushed it out. She turned the knob that released the hot water. It went from warm to hot. At first it burned a little but soon her skin welcomed the feeling. She let the water rinse off all the soap and filth. She turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel and went into the room only to see Jimmy. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties a bra and a pair of sweats and a wife beater. She put on her clothes and pulled her hair into a bun. She grabbed her other clothes and put them in a plastic bag

"You need ice, your cheeks looks like it's swelling," he said

"I wanna go," she says getting her keys

"Ok," he replied. They left their room, got the others, and left. Adrianna drove into a gas station and bought lighter fluid, and matches

"What is that for?" he asked

"You'll see," she replied and drove off to Megan's. When they got there she told everybody what happened

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill him," Ralfi said

"I just wan to forget that it happened, I want it all to go away," she says putting her head on Jimmy's shoulder

"You need ice. Your cheek is swollen," Megan says getting up and left the room. She hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror. She felt her face with her hand and flinched. The burning sensation came back. She looked in the mirror, her left cheek was swelling, and her lip had a scab on it

"Jesus," she says touching her lip. Megan came back with a zip lock bag full of ice and gave it to her

"How many times did he hit you?" Jimmy asked

"Like four times. But he also tripped me once and threw me halfway across the room," she answered as she held the bag up to her face

"Fuckin asshole," she heard Jimmy say

'Can we just drop it please?" she asked

"No," he replied

"What now?" she asked

"Why did you buy the lighter fluid and matches?" he asked

"Come on," they all went downstairs to Megan's fireplace. She threw the clothes into the fireplace and grabbed the lighter fluid and squirted the fluid all over her clothes and soaked them through. She grabbed the matches, lit one and threw it in. her clothes ignition immediately and flame engulfed them. She looked over at Jimmy

"That was my favorite shirt," she smiled, "I tried to fight, I tried to make him stop. But he wouldn't, Jimmy, he wouldn't. He just kept on going. And then he took my clothes off and I was on the bed and he didn't stop. And I couldn't do anything. I wanted so badly to do something and I tried, I tried so hard, but I couldn't," she cried

"I know Adi, I know. Its ok. I know you tried to make him stop, I know you didn't want it. He was too strong, but you held him off for a long time and I'm proud of you," he said holding her tightly

**A/N: Long enough for ya! LOL part 2 comin soon!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected Tears pt 2

**Chapter Ten: Unexpected tears pt 2**

"Where's Jimmy?" Paige asked after letting Adi in

"He's in the shower," Adi answered

"Oh. So what's goin on?" she asked

"There's a carnival on the west side. We should go cuz the carnivals here be off the chain," Adi informed

"Cool," Paige said excitedly

"I already told Manny so be ready in twenty minutes," Adi said and went back to her room to see Jimmy with a towel wrapped around his waist

"I like it better when the towels off," she smiled

"I bet you do," he said and took it off

"Now that's better," she says smiling

"Your turn," he says pulling her close. He took off her shirt and pulled down her pants

"How's that?" she asked

"Not better but it's getting there," he replied

"And it's not gonna get there," she said walking to the closet

"Why not?" he asked

"Cuz we're about to go to the carnival," she looked at him. He gave her a seductive look, "Don't give me that look"

"The carnival can wait," he said

"And so can you. I promise when we get back we can do what ever you want okay?"

"You're lucky I love you," he said giving her a kiss

"I love you too," she said picking out an outfit. She put on red tight low riders, a white tube top, her red denim jacket, and white uptowns. She looked over at Jimmy who was wearing black jeans, a white tee, white uptowns, and his black denim jacket

"Ready?" she asked

"Yeah," he answered and they gathered everyone up and went to the carnival

After they parked the car. They walked into the park to see the carnival. It was huge. There were rides and stands for food and games

"Lets go on some rides," Megan said

"Finally!" Adi yelled grabbing Jimmy's hand and pulling him

"The Fireball," Spinner says pointing to a ride

"Yeah!" they all screamed and got on the ride

After a ton of rides, cotton candy, corn dogs, and pretzels they sat at a table to rest

"What time is it?" Adi asked

"About eight," Benny said looking at his watch

"Lets go on at least two more rides," Manny said excitedly

"Yeah!" Spinner yelled getting up. Everyone else got up too. Jimmy puled Adrianna back

"What happened?" she asked

"Nothing. I just want to be alone with you, its not like they'll notice," he said pointing to everyone else walking in front of them

"Ok," she says smiling. He puts his arm around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. They both walk until they come to a pond that had a bridge going across the middle. They both walk into the middle of the bridge and stare out into the sky. Jimmy was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, she felt him kiss her on the cheek and she smiled

"You know I still haven't forgotten that promise you made," he said. She turned around to face him and saw that he was grinning. She smiled at him then he pulled her closer and kissed her. He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. She felt his hands wandering and going towards her butt, he put his hands under her butt and lifted her up onto the side of the bridge

"I don't wanna fall off," she said pulling out of the kiss and placing her feet back on the floor

"I wouldn't have let you fallen," he said

"I know," she said pulling him back into the kiss. He kisses her softly then wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly parts her lips with his tongue as he slides it into her mouth. One of his hands leaves her waist and starts to massage her butt then pulls away for a second

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked grabbing her chin so she's looking in his eyes

"I've heard," she says smiling. He smiled back at her then brushed some hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear

"I'm so lucky," he said smiling and blushing

"Why is that?" she asked even though she half know the answer

"Because I have you," she smiled, "Come on lets go"…

…He sat on the couch with a bottle in his hand. He looked at the bottle then the other six on the floor. He put the bottle on the table, grabbed his keys, and went to his blue lexis. He looked at his busted lip and black eyes in the rearview mirror and drove off to the carnival…

"Where'd you two go?" Benny asked

"We walked around," Jimmy said, Rico and Ralfi looked at each other

"Come on lets go home," Megan, says as they walked outta the park

"So any ideas for tomorrow?" she asked

"Sleep," they all said

"All day?"

"ADI LOOK OUT!" Jimmy screamed from behind her

"What," she said turning around. Everyone was still on the sidewalk, horror across all their faces, she turned to look down the street and saw a pair of beaming headlights inches from her. She felt searing pain in the back of her head, her wrist felt like it was on fire. She struggled to breathe, each breath feeling as if daggers were sent soaring down her throat, into her chest and landed in her lungs. Her vision was blurred but she could make out faces hovering over her. She felt someone shaking you

"Adi wake up, wake up"

"Jimmy stop shaking her like that you'll give her a concussion if she doesn't already have one"

"Shut up Manny! Adi can you hear me?" she tried to say something back but it turned out only being a grunt. She felt herself being lifted and placed into a truck. She saw the blur of what looked like someone kneeling by her side. They grabbed her hand, and then kissed her on the forehead. They ran their fingers along the side of her face, she flinched because it stung

"Sorry," she heard them whisper. She felt a drop fall on her face. He was crying, she didn't want him to

"No," she tried to whisper

"I love you Adi," he said then kissed her on the cheek. Sleep never seemed like such a wonderful thing, it was calling her, she couldn't fight it, but she didn't want to leave Jimmy alone, but before she knew it she was asleep and couldn't remember anything after that…


	11. Chapter 11: What Happened to Me

**Chapter Eleven: What Happened to Me**

The next thing she knew she was lying in a bed that was smaller than hers. She tried to move her wrist but couldn't, she had a cast on it. She found her breathing constrained, she ran her left hand across her stomach and felt bandages wrapped all around the middle like if she were some kind of mummy, she pressed down with her fingers and it hurt. The back of her head felt sore, she ran her fingers along the back of her head and felt another bandage. Out of fear she ran her hand along the side of her face to see if any damage had been done there, to her relief she only felt two scratches on the right side of her face, though they were long. She anted to cry

"What the hell happened to me?" she thought. She looked to her left and felt incredibly happy, there he was, sleeping, sprawled across the couch and a blanket thrown over him. She smiled, and was glad that there was no pain when she did so. She looked over at the side table and saw a bunch of flowers and balloons; there was also a pitcher of water and a cup. She poured the water out of the cup and threw it at his head. He moved a little but remained sleeping. She looked for something else to throw at him, there was a bamboo tree, and around it there were rocks. She picked one up and threw it a little harder at his head

"Ow!" he said while opening his eyes, "What the hell was th-," when he saw her he smiled then got up

"Thank God you're ok," he came over and hugged her

"Ow Jimmy ow," she said slightly pushing him away, he hugged her too hard and her ribs felt tender

"Sorry," he said pulling away and frowning

"Its ok," she paused for a minute, "Jimmy, what happened to me?"

"When we were walking out of the park you got hit by a car"

"What? Who was driving it? Are they okay?" she asked. He frowned even more

"Markus"

"Why me? What happened to him?"

"He got arrested for DWI. He's facing a year in juvi, his license taken away til he's 21 and a $800 fine," he answered

"He musta been real drunk"

"Who case about him. You were the one who got hit"

"I know but still"

"Adi I don't care about Markus right now. I care about you," she couldn't help but smile, "How are you?" he asked pulling a chair by her bed, rubbing her hand

"I could be better"

"I was scared yesterday, I wanted to stay with you, but they didn't let me I had to practically yell at them to let me stay"

"You've been here since last night?"

"Of course, I wasn't going to leave you alone"

"So what did they do to me?"

"Well you fractured your wrist. But it was only a hairline fracture so the cast only stays on for two weeks. The back of your head split, so you got a bunch of stitches. Your ribs are all bruised, the bruises should be gone in about week, and the side of your face is scratched a little because of when you hit the floor"

"Damn I feel like crap," she ran her fingers along the side of her face again, "I must look like shit," he smiled

"You NEVER look like shit. And for someone who just got hit by a car you look incredibly gorgeous," she grinned

"Keep saying stuff like that, I need a self esteem boost"

"Well," he smiled again, "You're sweet," he kissed her, "You're sexy," he kissed her again, "You're irresistible," another kiss, "You have a beautiful smile," kiss, "You're a great kisser," another kiss, "And I love you so much"

"I love you too," she said hugging him

"So you were scared huh?" she asked while smiling, he blushed, but stayed quiet

"Well?"

"Yes"

"Why", she asked still grinning

"Because you weren't talking, you weren't moving, it was hard to tell if you were even breathing. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I wasn't thinking straight the only thing that I was thinking was that I wanted to be with you, that I should've been with you," she grabbed the side of his face and started rubbing it

"Well you were, for as long as you could be anyway. You fought to be with me Jimmy, that's what makes you so amazing, so don't beat yourself up," she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him, "And if it makes you feel any better, I blacked out pretty much as soon as we got into the ambulance, so I really don't remember anything," she smiled

"You have no idea how happy I am to see that you're ok"

"So when do I get to leave here anyway?"

"The doctors said you could leave this morning"

"Ok"

"SHES AWAKE!" she looked over to the door to see who was there, Manny was walking in with a teddy bear and a bag of clothes and everyone else behind her

"Hey guys," she said waving. Manny ran over to her and hugged her

"Careful, Manny, careful," she said, feeling the pain retuning to her ribs.

"Sorry," she said.

"How are you hun?" Paige asked sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I'm good"

"I called your mom. She's worried sick about you," Manny said

"What about my dad?"

"He wants you to come home," Jimmy answered, "I was talkin to your mom almost all night"

"Who bought you all this stuff?" Manny asked

"The guys did," Megan answered, then read the card, "Get well soon, Love Chester. If you die I want your Stereo, Love Spin"

"Gee thanks for your concern Spin,." she said laughing

"We'll go ask the doctor when you'll be ready to leave," Paige said and they left the room

"Jimmy how'd you get here before us, visiting hours just started," Megan asked

"I've been here all night," he said.

"You have? That's so sweet, he's a keeper," Megan says winking at her

"I figured that out a long time ago," she said smiling at Jimmy, "You know what screw it, I'm leaving now," she got outta be and took two steps then got really dizzy, everything started to get darker, she felt herself wobbling a little, Jimmy put his arms around her waist then set her back on the bed

"Ok hun were ready to go, but you should change before we leave. Do you need help," Paige asked as she and Spinner appeared in the door

"No I think I can do it," she said getting up and slowly walked into the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, she looked at her reflection. Her face was almost untouched, the only thing she did have were two long scratches on her right cheek and small cut underneath the end of her eyebrow, which she assumed was deep because along with that cut there were four stitches keeping it closed. She changed into a pair of sweat pants and a white tee that Manny had brought with her. She got out of the bathroom and went towards the door, she sat down ands Jimmy wheeled her down the hallway and into he elevator

"The doctor gave us some medicine for you to take to calm down the pain and the soreness, she wants you to come back in two weeks to take that cast off and to give you a check up," Paige said holding a bag full of medication

"Ok," they walked out of the hospital and drove off to the hotel

"I'm gonna drop then off," Jimmy told Adrianna and the others as he pointed to Megan, Trini, Rico, Ralfi, Benny, and José

"Ok," she said and they went into their rooms. As she went into her room, she laid on the bed and started flipping through channels to look for something that she could fall asleep with. She landed on music videos and it was on Ciara's _And I_. She stood up and walked to the window staring out at the view singing along

I don't need me a basketball player  
All I need is somebody that's down for me  
And he don't have to have money  
his love is just like honey  
its so sweet to me  
he can have everything in this world  
but he'll sacrifice it all for me  
and I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
and it feels so real

and I  
know that he won't break my heart  
and I  
know that we won't never part  
its time, time for us to settle down  
and I  
wanna be with him forever

they can say that I am crazy  
for making him my baby  
but its how its gone be  
see I done been through many changes  
but this one I ain't changing  
it's gone stay the same  
I can have everything in this world  
but I'll sacrifice it all for him  
and I made up my mind  
I'm in love this time  
and it, it feels real

And I  
know that he won't break my heart  
and I  
know that we won't never part  
its time, time for us to settle down  
and I  
wanna be with him forever

I love you  
and all of the things that you do  
oh baby please  
I need you, I need you  
so believe me I do  
I do, ooooo  
cause I love you, I love you  
and every lil thing baby, you do  
no no  
they don't know how I feel  
cause I know this is real

And I  
know that he won't break my heart  
and I  
know that we won't never part  
its time, time for us to settle down  
and I  
wanna be with him forever

And I  
know that he won't break my heart  
and I  
know that we won't never part  
its time, time for us to settle down  
and I  
wanna be with him forever

"You're supposed to be resting," she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and pull her towards them

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed, she started kicking, and elbowing wherever she could, she managed to elbow whoever it was hard in the chest. She heard a grunt and they fell on the bed, she turned to see who it was

"Jimmy! Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she saw Jimmy lying on the bed clenching his chest and gasping for air. She bent over him trying to figure out what to do

"Jimmy, I'm so sorry. Can you breathe?" he managed to nod. Now that she knew he was ok she started laughing, he gave her a dirty look

"What? It's funny," she said while giggling

"Oh you think so?" he said in a whisper

"Yup," she said sitting on his stomach, intentionally making it even harder for him to breathe. He grunted louder and tried to push her off, she stood up and looked down at him

"You're evil," he mumbled

"Yea, and?" she said while grinning

"You are ok though, rite?" he rolled his eyes but nodded. She climbed on the bed and started jumping on the bed, which wasn't a good idea; she started to feel a little woozy. Despite the simplicity of walking, she found it surprisingly hard to do. Her vision was starting to darken, starting with the edges. She felt blood rushing to her head, she felt heavier and found her legs about as reliable as a pair of limp noodles no longer able to support her weight. She assumed she fell but didn't feel herself hit the floor.

She didn't know how long it was until she looked towards the bathroom and saw Jimmy come out with a cup of water and a handful of pills

"You didn't take your medication!" he shouted at her

"Um, I'm sorry?" she asked surprised that he was angry with her

"You were supposed to take them as soon as you got home!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" she shouted back. He shoved the handful of pills into her hand, and the water in the other

"Take them," he said in a calmer tone. She put the pills in her mouth not bothering to count how many there actually were, then took a big gulp of water

"Happy?" she asked

"Yeah," he said then sat down on the bed

"Why the hell were you so mad anyway?" she asked him. He shook his head, "Tell me," he pressed his eyes closed with his fingers sighed then lifted his head to look at her

"Adrianna you have no idea how terrified I was yesterday I seriously thought I was going to lose you, and the worse part was I couldn't do ANYTHING to help you. I had to sit there and watch and think and wait. I had to watch nurses run in and out of the emergency room, their hands covered in blood, the doctors would come out every once in a while and look at me and shake their heads, or pat me on the shoulder. Never once saying a word, never once telling me how you were or what was happening. I had to think, think about what I was going to do if you didn't make it. They told me to prepare for the worst; do you know what that is? They basically told me that you weren't coming out of that room alive, it tore me apart, and it was hell. It was hell to know that only a couple of hours before that we were together we were happy, SO happy and everything was perfect. And then with in a couple of minutes it was all taken away. That car hit you, I saw it coming, but I couldn't move. I tried but I just couldn't, I couldn't get you out of the way, I saw it hit you, it hurt me so much to see you like that. You looked so helpless, it was like all the life was knocked out of you, your face, the face that always has some sign of happiness to it, always some warmth, a smile that makes everyone else want to smile, was left expressionless. You body was limp and you were cold, it was one of the worst experiences of my life. I had to wait for four hours while you were in that room but every second seemed like a lifetime. Four hours of surgery where they weren't even sure if you were going to be ok or not, four hours of me dreading a doctor coming out of that door, coming up to me and saying those two words, _I'm sorry_. But you came out ok, and it was like a spark lit up inside me I was happy again, and I had something to look forward to. You got so lucky, we got so lucky and I don't want you to have come this far only for you to forget to do some thing as little as take some medicine and have it all take it away from you again, he had tears streaming down his face, she did also, but when he finished his voice remained strong

"Adi do you know how it feels to almost lose someone you love twice?"

"No"

"I was scared when I saw Markus on top of you the other day and when he hit you"

"But Jimmy you stopped him before he could do anything that day and you tried to save me when he hit me, but I'm ok"

"I know but I was scared"

"Believe me so was I," she said looking into his eyes. He looked away, "I'm here love. I'm ok. You're ok. We're both ok," she smiled then lifted his face to look at her

"I should've been there for you. I should be comforting not the other way around"

"Hey, the fact that you want to be there for me is enough considering you didn't know what was happening. And I know that you would've saved me in a heartbeat. Because you love me and that's what you do when you love someone, you're there for them. Jimmy your love is enough for me. And right now I need to be there for you because you're scared, and I want to make it better because I love you," he looked up at her and smiled

"I'm so glad you're ok," she nodded

"Me too," she leaned in and kissed him softly. He tucked loose hair behind her ear and continued to kiss her gently

**A/N: Yay! She's ok! Chapter 12 is a short one sorry but I kinda had to make it short **

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Weeks Later

**Chapter Twelve: Two Weeks Later**

"Adrianna how are you?" Dr. Brown asked

"I'm good," she answered sitting on the bed

"How's your arm?" she asked

"Better," she answered as she started cutting the cast off

"So did you know the person that did this to you?" she asked

"Yeah… my ex boyfriend. He tried to rape me a couple days ago. My boyfriend came and stopped him before he could do anything," she answered

"He must be a good boyfriend," she said

"Yeah. He is," Adrianna agreed

A half hour later she was walking out the hospital to the escalade

"Everything ok?" Jimmy asked as he drove off

"Yeah I'm healed. Just gotta lay off the backhand springs for a while," she answered smiling

**A/N: Told ya it was short lol**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	13. Chapter 13: The Family

**Chapter Thirteen: The Family**

"Aww. Look at them," Kayla said as they were looking at Adrianna and Jimmy sleeping in each other's arms

"Can I wake them up?" Arianna asked as she looked at her father, he nodded his head and she got on the bed and started jumping and yelling

"Adi! Jimmy! Wake up!"

"No, stop Arianna… wait Arianna?" she finally opened her eyes to see her parents and her little sister in front of her

"Hey hunny," Kayla said smiling

"Mom what are you guys doing here?" she asked sitting up

"Did you forget about the reunion?" Jonathan asked

"Oh yeah I forgot its today. So how was summer camp Ari? Ari?"

"Jimmy wake up!" Arianna yelled sitting on his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Arianna sitting on him

"Yo Ari what's up? How was summer camp?" he asked giving her dap

"It was fun, but I missed you guys," she answered back

"We missed you too," Adi said getting out of bed

"Well get dressed and meet us downstairs in ten minutes," her father said and they left the room leaving Adi and Jimmy alone

"Ready to meet the family," she asked going to the closet

"Yeah," he answered, "Is there anything I need to know about them?"

"Um not really, but I'll tell you about them," she answered as she changed her clothes to a tight baby blue halter top, a black mini skirt, and baby blue stiletto boots

"Damn," she looked at Jimmy lickin his lips

"Yeah, I know. I look good," she says smiling

"Damn straight," he said putting on his shirt. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She quickly pulled out of the kiss

"Hmm, blue jeans, white tee, white uptowns and…" she walked back to the closet and took out a blue and white button up shirt, "this, here"

"You're nervous aren't you?" he asked putting the shirt on

"Yes. Leave it unbuttoned. Let's go," she said as she grabbed their cell phones and left the room with him by her side

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked as they got in the elevator

"I don't know I'm always nervous when I see my family. I brought Markus with me. Nobody liked him. Jason and him almost got into a big fight over me. I guess I'm just afraid of how they'll judge you"

"Jason's gonna be there?"

"Yeah, that's what Manny told me. She said that he's bringing his new college sweetheart"

"Well me and Jason won't get into a fight. And you need to relax. Remember I'm not Markus. You have nothin to worry about," he lightly grabbed her chin and gently kissed her. He smiled and pulled away. They walked out the elevator to see everyone waiting

"About time. I would like to see my brother you know," Manny said

"Sorry. Hey Aunt Linda," she said giving her aunt a hug

"Hey hunny," she said back. She went to her uncle and hugged him too

"Can we go now please?" Manny asked walking to the doors

"She's nervous too huh?" Jimmy whispered in Adi's ear

"Uh huh," she said smiling as they left the hotel. The parents and Arianna got into their car and the teens got into theirs

"So tell me about them," Jimmy said as they drove off

"Um well there's Grandma. Of course you know Aunt Linda, Uncle Dave, and Jason. There's Aunt Nikki and Uncle Hector. Their kids are the twins Miguel and Alana, then Raquel and Josh. There's Aunt Merriam and Uncle Simon. Their kids are Natasha, Maya, and Nate. And then there's Aunt Jennifer and Uncle Theo. Their kids are Ti' Anne, Johnny, and Jeremy. Aunt Jennifer's like one of us"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"She may be thirty but she acts like she's seventeen"

"So who's the oldest?" Spinner asked

"Its Jason, he's nineteen. Then me, Miguel, and Alana are seventeen, Manny's sixteen, Ti' Anne's fifteen, Natasha's fourteen, Raquel's thirteen, Maya's eleven, Johnny's ten, Arianna's nine, Jeremy's seven, Nate's six, and the baby is Josh, he's three"

"Damn," Jimmy replied

"Adi I'm nervous," Manny whined

"Why?" she asked

"Cuz what if they do the same thing to me like they did to you?" she asked

"Manny they're not gonna do it to you. You're not the one who brought Markus to the last reunion"

"True but-"

"No buts Manny. They'll love Chester. I'm the one who should be nervous about that not you"

"Are you nervous?"

"No not really," they pulled up to her grandmother's house, "Yes"

"So what happened when you brought Markus?" Paige asked

"Nobody liked him. Him and Jason almost got into a fight over me. And I'm afraid of how they'll judge Jimmy," she answered then got out of the car and walked onto the porch. Adrianna opened the door

"Grandma?" she grabbed Jimmy's hand and walked into the kitchen to see her grandmother cooking, "I hope you made my cake," her grandmother turned around smiling

"You know I always do," she said giving her granddaughter a hug. She pulled away and hugged everyone else

"Oh um Grandma those are our friends Paige and Spinner," Adi said as her grandmother hugged them too

"And who's he?" she asked

"This is my boyfriend Chester," Manny informed her. Grandma circled him then smiled and gave him a hug. Adrianna dug her face into Jimmy's chest.

"And that's Jimmy… Adi's boyfriend," Manny said as her grandmother turned around and looked at Adrianna

"Turn around," Adrianna turned around and faced her grandmother, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin," she said holding back tears

"Don't lie. Tell me," she said

"I… I don't want it to happen again Grandma. I love him," she answered

"You said the same thing about that other boy. He hurt you and he was never there for you. He was always fooling around with other girls no?"

"Yeah and he also tried to rape me and he hit me with his car a couple weeks ago too. But Jimmy saved me before he could rape me and he tried to save me from being hit. He was there to comfort me when I found out that Markus cheated on me with Roxanne and got her pregnant. He was always there. From the day I met him, the day we fell in love to now," she said

"Yeah, I love seeing them together. And she's real serious about this Grandma," Manny said, "You should see them together. She's always smiling, she's happy"

"We treat him like he's our son already," Kayla said

"He makes our daughter happy. That's what matters. That's my future son in-law," Jonathan said, Adrianna smiled and hugged him. Grandma circled him, smiled and gave him a hug

"Welcome to the family. Adi I like this one," she let go of Jimmy and walked to her, "He has a cute butt," Adrianna laughed and went outside to the back yard to see the rest of her family

"Adi come here!" she looked to see her Aunt Jennifer motioning her to come over

"Who's this?" she asked giving her a hug

"Jimmy this is my Aunt Jennifer, my Aunt Nikki and Uncle Hector, the twins Miguel and Alana, that's Raquel and baby Josh. That's Aunt Merriam and Uncle Simon, Natasha, Maya, and Nate. That's Uncle Theo, Ti' Anne, Johnny and Jeremy. Everyone this is Paige, her boyfriend Spinner, and Manny's boyfriend Chester. And this is my boyfriend Jimmy," she said introducing them to each other

"So this is the boyfriend who saved my niece from being raped huh?" Nikki asked

"Yeah," Jimmy answered. Nikki gave him a hug and so did Adi's other aunts and uncles

"Hey what's goin on?" Jason said as he and his girlfriend walked out to the back yard

"Jason," Manny ran to him and hugged him

"What up sis, where's Adi?" he asked

"Over there with her boyfriend," Manny answered

"Who?" he asked

"Jimmy," she answered

"Jimmy Brooks?" he asked

"Yeah," she replied. Jason and his girlfriend walked over to them

"Jimmy," Jimmy turned around to see Jason with his girlfriend

"Jason, man what's good?" he asked giving him dap

"Nuthin man," he answered

"How's college?" he asked

"It's aight. Adi how you been ma?" he asked givin her a hug

"I'm aight. I missed you though," she said

"I missed you too cuz," he said letting her go, "Adi, Manny this is Vanessa, Vanessa that's my lil sister Manny and my cousin Adi"

"Hi," Vanessa said shaking their hands

"Hi," they said back

"So Brooks is dating my cousin huh?" Jason asked as they sat at a table

"Yup," Adi said sitting on Jimmy's lap

"How long?" he asked

"Eleven months," they both said

"What about you sis. This the boyfriend you've been tellin me about?" he asked

"Yeah. Jason this is Chester," she started, "Chester this is my brother Jason"

"Cool, cool. So how long ya been together?" he asked

"Ten months," Manny replied

"So what happened with that one J.T. kid?" he asked

"Two words. Penis pump," Manny said rolling her eyes making Jason laugh

"Wow. I'm not even gonna ask why," he replied

"But enough about us cuzo. What's up with you two?" Adrianna asked with a sly grin

"Na. Ya too young," he answered

"If your talkin about sex, we're already there," she informed him

"What! Na, na, na, don't play with me," he said shakin his head

"I'm serious, Jason. Now like I said what's up with you two?" she asked

"We're engaged, but don't tell anyone. I want to surprise 'em," Manny hugged them both

"I gotta sister now"

"Congratulations," Paige said smiling

"And she's pregnant," Jason said smiling. Both Manny and Adrianna looked at each other

"WHAT!" they squealed and hugged them both

"I'm getting a sister and a niece? This is too good," Manny said with a cheesy smile…

"Oh my God. Did you see Mom, Dad, and Grandma's face when Jason and Vanessa told them the news?" Manny asked Adrianna as they were walking to their rooms

"I think Grandma almost had a heart attack when she fainted," Adrianna said laughing

"Yeah, but did you see how she was acting towards Vanessa?" Manny asked

"Oh are you hungry? Do you want something to drink? She's gonna have my great grand child," Adi said mocking her grandmother

"That was pretty funny," Spinner said. They all went into their rooms

"Today was good," Adi said sitting on the bed

"Yeah. I told you not to worry. Everything turned out good," Jimmy said agreeing. Adrianna smiled

"Yup"

**A/N: Hey ya! Sorry it took me so long skools been a livin hell lol**

**Wuddup Princess**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	14. Chapter 14: Club Escape

**Chapter Fourteen: Club Escape**

"Yo sis"

"Wuddup"

"They're openin a teen club tonight. Club Escape. Ya rollin with us or what?"

"Yeah, what time?"

"Starts at eight"

"Aight. I'll call you when we bouts to leave"

"Aight, one"

"One"

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked

"Ralfi," she answered, "He said that they're openin a teen club tonight at eight called Club Escape. Wanna go?"

"Yeah, " he said

"Ok. I'm gonna tell everyone else," she said and went to tell the others

"Baby," she said walking back into the room

"Yeah," he answered

"They're goin"

"Aight. It's 6:30 now so we should get in the shower, get dressed and we'll be ready to go"

"Ok," she walked to the dresser and pulled out an outfit and went to take a shower. A half-hour later she came out wrapped in a towel

"Your turn," she smiled and he went into the bathroom. She put on her black faded jeans, her white tube top, and black and white air force ones. Few minutes later Jimmy came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. After he got dressed wearing a white tee, black jeans, and his white uptowns. They got the others and met the rest at the club

"Daamn that's a long ass line," José said

"Don't worry about it. We got the hook up," Rico said pointing to himself and Ralfi

"Then get us in fool," Trini said to them

"Feisty now are we?" Rico asked

"Just get us in! Damn Rico, you play too damn much," Adi said pushing him

"Aight, aight," Rico said as he and Ralfi walked to the entrance and talked to the owner, and came back

"Let's go," Ralfi said to them and they walked into the club as Touch It by Busta Rhymes played

"Come on!" Adi yelled to Jimmy as she pulled him to the dance floor and started grinding on him

Touch it bring it babe watch it turn it leave it stop format it. Touch it bring it babe watch it turn it leave it stop format it

… After dancing to a few more songs they sat at a table

"This is madd fun," Megan said sitting on José's lap

"Hell yeah it is," Manny agreed. As they continued to talk, Slow Wind by R. Kelly played. Adi grabbed Jimmy's hand and pulled to the dance floor. Jimmy grabbed her waist, pulling her very close, whispering things in her ear that made her smile

Girl I want to be alone with you  
Just To See what you can do  
Oo you're dancin' all over me  
Baby this is like some kind of fantasy  
The way you move your teasing girl  
So tonight I want you in my world

There you go again girl on my mind  
See you in my dreams all the time  
Oo baby girl your so fine  
standing in front of me

Now will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me

Girl, the time has come  
To show and prove  
I've seen enough I wanna feel the truth  
Put your voodoo on me babe  
kiss my lips  
and curse me babe  
show me how you do your magic babe  
lead me to your secret jungle babe

There you go again girl on my mind  
See you in my dreams all the time  
Oo baby girl your so fine  
standing in front of me

Now will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me

your a Jamaican queen  
Im an American king

Your a Jamaican queen  
Im an American king

Your a Jamaican queen  
Im an American king

Your a Jamaican queen  
Im an American king

let's get together  
and make sweet love ye  
let's get together  
and mix culture  
let's get together  
and change the world yeah  
wind for me Jamaican girl

There you go again girl on my mind  
See you in my dreams all the time  
Oo baby girl your so fine  
standing in front of me

Now will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me  
will you wind for me  
slow wind for me

"Had fun Babygurl?" Benny asked as they left the club

"Yeah. What time is it anyway?" she asked

"Um 1:30," Megan said

"It's our last night together. We leave tomorrow morning," Chester said as they walked to the cars. Adi smiled and said,

"Yeah, and I don't want this night to end either"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… only 2 more chapters left til the end of my sequel**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	15. Chapter 15: Going Home

**Chapter Fifteen: Going Home**

"I'm gonna miss you guys soo much," Megan said hugging them

"We'll miss you too," Jimmy said hugging her

"You guy's ready to go?" Jonathan asked walking up to them

"Um, yeah I guess we're ready," Adi said picking up her bag

"Ay, call us when ya get home aight?" Ralfi said giving her a hug

"Okay," Adi said and the aboard the plane

A few hours later they were getting off the plane

"So who are we dropping of first?" Kayla asked

"Me," Paige said as they got in the van and drove off. After dropping off Paige and Spinner they headed to Jimmy's

"You had fun?" Adi asked him as they got out the van

"Yeah," Jimmy answered

"I still owe you that promise I made," she said smiling

"Na, after everything that's happened. You don't have to promise me that," he said wrapping his arms around her

"I love you," she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck

"I love you too baby," he said pulling her into a deep kiss. A couple minutes later she pulled away

"I'll see you later okay?" she said and got back into the van

**A/N: Last Chapter comin up!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


	16. Chapter 16: Home Sweet Home

**Chapter Sixteen: Home Sweet Home**

"Home sweet home," Kayla said as they entered the house

"Yup and now I'm going to sleep," Adi said walking towards her room

"Adi wait," Kayla said quickly

"What," she said turning around

"Your father and I have to tell you something," Kayla said pointing to the couch. Adi sat down with a confused look on her face

"You too Arianna," Jonathan said as she walked out of the kitchen and sat next to her sister

"What's wrong now?" Adi asked still confused

"Your mother and I love you both very much, he said sitting in front of her

"Okay? And?" she asked wanting more

"And your mother and I love each other very much. But out love isn't there anymore," he said holding her hand. Adi looked into her parents eyes and knew what they were gonna say

"Daddy. Please don't. Don't say it," she started to cry, "Don't do this!"

"Your mother and I are getting a divorce," he said holding her hand tightly. Arianna quietly left the living room and went to her room

"Why are you doing this to me? To Arianna?" she asked

"I'm sorry Babygurl but I have to go. I'll still come to see you. I promise," he let go of her hand and looked into her sad eyes

"I'm so sorry," he repeated

"No! You're not sorry! I hate you! I hate both of you!" she yelled and ran out the house to someone she knew would comfort her

Jimmy turned off the shower wrapping a towel around his waist. As he walked into his room he heard banging on the door. He walked out into the living room and into the peek hole, he open the door and Adrianna walked in with tears running down her face

"Baby, Baby what's wrong?" he asked her

"I hate them," she said sitting on the couch. He sat next to her

"Who? Why are you crying?" he asked whipping her tears

"My parents. My dad… he's leaving us," she replied with her voice crackling

"Why?"

"They feel like it's the right thing to do, but its not. It hurts when someone you love since the day you were born just leaves. It hurts real bad Jimmy"

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't know. I thought they were happy. I didn't think they'd want to get a divorce," Jimmy said trying to comfort her

"Me neither," she agreed

"Want me to take you home?" he asked pulling her into his room

"No, I'm not going home. I can't go home Jimmy, I can't," she said sitting on his bed as he put clothes on

"You wanna stay here?" he asked as she layed on his bed

"Yeah," she answered while he layed next to her

"You know I'm always here for you baby," he said as she rested her head on his chest

"I know. That's why I came to you," she said putting her hand under his shirt feeling his abs, slowly falling asleep

It was 11:30 at night, forty-five minutes after they fell asleep. Adrianna's phone went off. Jimmy woke to the sound. He looked at Adrianna who was still sleeping and took her phone out her pocket

"Hello?"

"Jimmy, Jimmy hunny its Kayla," she told him in a cracked voice

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Where's Adrianna?" she asked

"She's sleeping, what's going on?" he asked

"Its Jonathan. He was in a car accident. We're at the hospital now"

"Aight we're on our way," he closed the phone and woke Adrianna up, "Adi, Adi baby wake up"

"Mmm, what," she said sitting up

"Come on we gotta go," he said putting on his shoes

"Why?" she asked getting out of bed doing the same. He frowned at her and said,

"Your dad was in a car accident. He's at the hospital," Adi grabbed his hand and rushed out the house…

**A/N: And that was the FINAL Chapter to the sequel of _The Only One I Love._ My third story is called _Can't B Without U_ so keep a look out.**

**Wuddup princess!**

**Holla acha gurl**

**SMiLeY**


End file.
